Voltage break/coupler assemblies are an integral part of the shell of a laser that operates at high voltage, typically tens of kilovolts, and at high average power. In order to operate successfully under these conditions, a segmented water jacket is employed for several reasons. One of those reasons is to provide cooling for the interior of the laser shell. The coupler in question is used to join segments of the water jacket which are at vastly different electrical potentials.
From an electrical standpoint, the break assembly must maintain voltage hold-off while allowing the inductance of the coaxial laser assembly to be minimized. This requires that all components of the coupler be dielectric materials and, furthermore, that the maximum diameter of the assembly be as small as possible. Mechanically, the couplers must be sufficiently strong to act as a structural member in a laser that is several meters long and weighs several hundred kilograms.